Truth or Dare Kiss
by XOXO-adel
Summary: Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Dan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan rambat cahaya,aku mendapati harga diriku jatuh begitu saja. Aku seorang Huang Zi Tao. Putri seorang pengusaha sukses di Seoul baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mencium bibir seorang putra Perdana Menteri,Oh Sehun. Aku pastilah penjahat di masa lalu. Huang Zi Tao and Oh Sehun.


**Truth or Dare Kiss**

**.**

**Ficlet 700 words**

**.**

**Story by :**

**XOXO-adel**

**(Adel Sari Sayan)**

**.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**Warn :**

**This Story is pure fiction. Typo(s) inside. Kissing scene inside. Genderswicth for Tao,Minseok and Yixing. **

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

Musim semi masih berlanjut. Bahkan halaman EXO Galaxy School terlihat layaknya jalanan setapak yang di penuhi bunga sakura,menyombongkan betapa indahnya dia.

Ku letakan kepalaku di atas lipatan tanganku. Tidur menyamping menatap tembok berwarna putih susu yang tepat berada di sebelah kananku. Bosan. Satu kata itu. Untunglah,Mr. Lee tidak mengajar hari ini. Setidaknya aku bisa tidur.

Baru dua detik aku menutup mata dan sekarang aku mendapati diriku duduk di antara Yixing dan Jongin. Membentuk sebuah lingkaran kecil bersama Joonmyeon,Minseok,Luhan,Jongdae dan Yi Fan. Aku membulatkan bola mataku kemudian mencoba beranjak. Namun nyatanya aku masih terduduk di sini. Aku mengutuk tangan Jongin dan Yixing yang malah mencengkram tanganku dengan keras. Benar-benar.

"Kita akan bermain Truth or Dare." Luhan mulai berbicara. Sedangkan Joonmyeon memperlihatkan sebuah botol bekas air mineral berukuran sedang.

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal. "Aku tak ingin bermain hal kekanakan macam ini." Ujarku kesal.

"Aku belum selesai bicara bodoh!" Luhan melempar pensil padaku.

Aku tak membalasnya. Memberi isyarat pada rusa gila itu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya yang dibalas dengan senyum kemenangan olehnya. Terkutuklah kau Xi Luhan.

"Peraturannya adalah setiap orang tidak dapat memilih ia akan mendapat Truth atau Dare. Hanya si pemain pertama yang dapat memilih,dan pemain selanjutnya hanya akan mengikuti alur permainan." Jelasnya.

Jongdae mengangkat tangannya,isyarat bertanya. "Hukuman?"

Jongin dengan cepat menjawab sambil memamerkan senyum setannya."Menulis nama dengan bokong di depan kelas selama seminggu penuh."

Mataku membola. Anak ini sudah gila. Dan mungkin yang lain jauh lebih gila karena mereka hanya tersenyum setuju dengan ucapan Jongin. Oh Tuhan!

"Baiklah. Ayo mulai." Minseok menepuk tangannya bersemangat dengan mata berbinar.

Joonmyeon memutar botolnya dengan cepat. Aku cukup percaya diri bahwa aku tidak akan kena. Dewi Fortuna selalu berada di pihakku.

Dan.. see.. bukankah aku benar?

"Yixing. Truth or Dare?" Minseok bertanya sambil tersenyum jenaka.

Yixing berpikir sebentar lalu memasang wajah datarnya. "Dare." Ujarnya tegas.

Jongdae tersenyum nakal lalu membisikan seseuatu pada Luhan. Kemudian kedua orang aneh itu tertawa. Aku memicing curiga.

"Peluklah si idiot Park Chanyeol dalam sepuluh hitungan." Ujar Jongdae dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Aku memandang Yixing prihatin. Aku memberi semangat dengan menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Yixing bangkit berdiri. Masih dengan wajah datarnya,gadis cantik itu menghampiri meja yang di isi oleh Chanyeol dan Hyukjae. Aku tak mendengar apa yang ia katakan karena posisi kami cukup jauh. Namun yang mengejutkan,dengan tetap memasang wajah datar ia memeluk seorang Park Chanyeol lebih dari sepuluh hitungan. Setelah itu ia membungkuk kemudian kembali ke tempatnya,disebelahku.

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Baiklah. Kita lanjutkan." Itu suara Luhan.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian pekikan kesal Jongdae terdengar menyapa telingaku. Ah! Ternyata Mr. Troll.

"Jongdae,kau hanya Truth." Komentar Minseok kalem.

"arghh.. baiklah. Apa?" Jongdae menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

Jongin menatap Jongdae sebentar lalu menampilkan smirk sialannya lagi. "Berapa kali kau berciuman panas dengan pacarmu?"

WHAT THE..!

"tujuh kali."

INI GILA!

"WOW…"

Aku menatap semuanya tak percaya. Ya Tuhan. Kenapa aku bisa kau berikan teman-teman tanpa otak seperti ini?

Aku tak tahu kapan Luhan memutar botolnya. Yang jelas sekarang mereka semua menatapku dengan pandangan aneh dan senyum setan di wajah mereka.

Aku menghela nafas,"Baiklah. Apa?"

"Bukankah kau menyukai Oh Sehun?" Yi Fan menatap mengidimidasi padaku.

Joonmyeon memicingkan matanya padaku. Aku meras seperti berada dirumah hantu sekarang. "Bagaimana jika kau melakukan tugas ini dengan Oh Sehun?" aku merasakan alarm tanda bahaya mulai berdengung di kepalaku.

"Baiklah." Minseok menegakkan badannya lalu menatapku. "Ciumlah Oh Sehun sekarang!" ujarnya santai.

Mataku membola sempurna.

"Di B.I.B.I.R"

Dan aku semakin melototkan mataku. Menatap mereka semua dengan pandangan nelangsa yang berakhir dengan delikan dari mereka. Aku menarik ucapanku tentang Dewi Fortuna tadi.

"Kau tak mau? Atau kau lebih suka menulis namamu dengan bokongmu selama seminggu penuh di depan kelas?" Terkutuklah kau Wu Yi Fan.

"Sudahlah,Tao-ie." Jongin berbisik di telingaku. "ikuti saja."

"T-tapi.."

Sret..

Jongdae menarikku. Bukan! Menyeret lebih tepatnya. Menggenggam tanganku erat sambil berjalan menuju meja Oh Sehun.

"Sehun-ssi?"

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya."Ada apa ,Jongdae-ssi?"

Jongdae menyenggol lenganku pelan. "Katakan." Desisnya.

Aku menatapnya memelas yang dibalas dengan deathglare olehnya.

Ku hela nafas berat. "Emm.. Sehun-ssi."

"Ya?"

"Maafkan aku."

Ia mengerutkan alisnya. Dan dengan kecepatan melebihi kecepatan rambat cahaya,aku mendapati harga diriku jatuh begitu saja. Aku seorang Huang Zi Tao. Putri seorang pengusaha sukses di Seoul baru saja menjatuhkan harga dirinya dengan mencium bibir seorang putra Perdana Menteri,Oh Sehun.

Aku pastilah penjahat di masa lalu.

.

**Fin**

.

**4/9/2014**

**XOXO-adel**

**.**

**Jelek? Ini FF tiba-tiba singgah di otakku yang lagi blank. Jadi kalo elek,ya maklum aja dah … #digeplak**

**.**

**Last,Mind to Review?**


End file.
